


You’re Mine

by wallbanger2008



Series: About Halloween Night [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Apritello, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Making Out, Post-Vampire Debriefing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallbanger2008/pseuds/wallbanger2008
Summary: Getting turned into a vampire and back again is a strange thing to experience. But it just might be the catalyst Donnie and April need to start talking about their feelings for each other.This takes place during and after the events of Monsters Among Us.Rated M for some of Vampire!Don and Vampire!April’s rather, uh, intense thoughts about each other. The rest is a solid T rating.
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Series: About Halloween Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990720
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie’s got some thoughts on being a vampire. And some rather sordid thoughts about the person who turned him.
> 
> This chapter takes place right after Donnie’s been turned into a vampire during Monsters Among Us. It goes right up until he drops down in front of the manhole Leo, Mikey, and Renet crawl out of.

It was a strange thing to feel this powerful. Donnie could practically feel it coursing through his veins as he sprinted across the rooftops toward where he suspected his brothers would emerge.

He chuckled. Did they really think they could outsmart him? He had always towered over them mentally. And now he’d finally be able to best them physically. He was stronger, faster than he’d ever been. Before this the idea of taking on Leo, let alone Leo _and_ Mikey? He wouldn’t have stood a chance. Now the thought of them standing a chance against _him_ seemed laughable. 

He let out a whoop as he leapt over an alleyway, reveling in the newfound power. He was no longer nervous, awkward Donnie, weakest of the Hamato brothers. He was Donatello. Vampire. 

And it was all thanks to April. “You’re mine, Donnie!” she’d screamed in triumph before she bit into him. And he sure fucking was. 

A lewd grin spread across his face as he thought about the young woman who’d given him this incredible gift. She’d chosen _him_ to bite. And when all this was over, he’d thank her for it. Properly. 

He mentally scoffed at the thought of his previous self—so weak, so awkward. He had no chance with April. Even if he did somehow stumble into her arms, he wouldn’t know what to do. He’d trip all over himself, fumbling around until he was forced to admit he couldn’t satisfy her. But now. Now he knew exactly what to do. 

As soon as he had the chance, he’d press himself against her, lower his lips to hers and kiss her until she was heaving and straining against him with want. He’d rip the clothes from her body using the very teeth she’d given him, showing her how much he wanted her. How much he was indebted to her for choosing him. 

And once she was naked, he’d take her. There’d be no stopping for permission or for guidance. He’d slam into her, groaning as her wet heat enveloped him and consumed his senses. There’d be no need to be gentle. She was a vampire. She’d be able to take all of him. He’d fuck her like the world was ending. Or just beginning. In their case, it was both.

Or perhaps he’d delay his own pleasure, tossing her back and burying his head between her legs, tasting her. Drinking from her just as she’d drunk from him until she was a writhing, screaming mess. 

Either way, he wouldn’t stop until they were both satisfied. Not until he felt her coming undone around him—his tongue or his cock. Not until they were both sweaty, sticky, and gasping. He couldn’t fucking wait. 

He was shaken from his thoughts by the sight of the growing crowd of monsters approaching the manhole cover in the street below him. _Perfect_ , he thought as he prepared to jump down. _The gang’s all here._

He spotted April near the front and hissed, barely able to contain his need for her. _Later_ , he promised himself. He watched as the manhole cover popped open and his oldest brother peeked out. With one last look at April, he jumped down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire!Don is a freak and I love it. 
> 
> Next chapter: After the adventure is over and everyone is cured, Donnie and April wrestle with what it was like to be vampires... and what it meant to the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after the events of Monsters Among Us. Donnie and April are back to their usual selves.

**Back In The Lair...**

Donnie sat at his lab table, unable to focus and absently rolling a pencil over his knuckles as he thought about the events of the previous… night? Day? Days? It was so hard to tell when time travel was involved. 

Unbidden, his mind flashed back to that one, critical moment. 

_You’re mine, Donnie_.

He shivered and rubbed at his neck. It was still tender from where April had bitten him. Donnie figured it would heal in a day or two—he couldn’t exactly look up this kind of bite in a reputable medical journal. And anyway it wasn’t really bothering him. Quite the contrary… he actually sort of liked it. 

It had to mean something, right? That April had gone after him. Not his brothers. Him. He’d been able to stand in her vampiric shoes so he knew that her mind hadn’t completely vacated the premises when she’d turned. 

When he’d been a vampire—would that ever not sound strange to him?—he still knew who he was. He knew who his brothers were. Who April was. Yes, he’d also had an insatiable thirst for blood, but he was still Donnie. Just Donnie with his Id cranked all the way up. All desire and impulse.

And that meant April had still been April. And her impulse upon seeing them was to call out to him. 

_ Come with me, Donnie, I can make all that fear go away. _

It hadn’t been “Come with me, Leo,” or “Come with me, Raph,” or even “Come with me, guys.” No, she’d stared at their group and called specifically for him. She’d wanted him. Over everyone else there. 

And then. _You’re mine._ It echoed through his head. Was it as simple as her excitement at having cornered one of them? Would she have said the same thing as she crawled over Leo’s shell? Not that she’d gone after him. She’d made a beeline for Donnie. 

_ You’re mine.  _

It reminded him of another time April had singled him out: _You’re my mutant._

He traced a finger over her bite mark again as he thought about what it all might mean. He was so distracted he didn’t notice April coming into his lab. He jumped at the sound of his door shutting and turned to see her walking toward him. 

She looked tired and worn out. There was a small bandage on her own neck from where she’d been bitten and Donnie felt a small wave of jealousy that he instantly cringed away from. _Really? Are you that desperate that you’re jealous of the random dude who bit her?_

“Hey, D,” she said quietly as she reached his table. She looked unsteady. 

“Hey April,” he said, matching her tone. He was dying to ask her about what she’d meant when she’d screamed in triumph earlier. _You’re mine_. 

But he didn’t know if she felt comfortable discussing what she had done while she was turned. He knew he felt vaguely ashamed of how he’d allowed his base instincts to take over him; he could imagine she might be similarly embarrassed.

So he took the easy route. “How’re you feeling?” 

April nodded her head from side to side. “Ok. A little run down. How about you?”

“Same. Still, I’ve come out of fights feeling worse,” he shrugged and winced a little as the motion caused the bite on his neck to twinge.

April noticed. Her face fell and her arm moved as if she was about to reach out to him, but decided against it. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out and eventually she simply ducked her head. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

Donnie felt awful. “Hey, no… don’t…” he grabbed her forearm. He’d meant to do it simply to get her attention, but when she didn’t jerk back he let his hand slide down to encompass hers. He looked down at their hands and gulped. 

He mentally shook himself. “April. You don’t have to apologize. You… you weren’t yourself. And I’m fine. This?” He let go of her hand and pointed to his neck. “This is nothing.” 

April nodded. “Thanks, D,” she smiled. The mood lightened and she leaned casually against his table. “I still can’t believe I freaking bit you,” she groaned and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. 

“I’m sure it seemed like a good idea at the time,” Donnie joked. 

“You have no idea,” April said, raising her eyebrows. 

“Well, I have some idea… thanks to you.”

April looked at him curiously. “What was it like? For you?”

Donnie thought for a moment. He’d been lucky. He hadn’t bit anyone. But he’d certainly known the urge. It had been base and depraved. Almost carnal. He again found himself wondering why April had targeted him.

_ You’re mine. _

He shoved those thoughts aside. “It was strange, for sure,” he said carefully. “I was still myself, but... it felt like all of my restraints had been released. Like there was nothing holding me back anymore. I could do whatever I wanted. Unfortunately, what I wanted was to destroy my brothers and Renet,” he ended with a half-hearted chuckle. 

April was nodding though. “I know exactly what you mean. I felt the same way. Like… it no longer mattered what I did. In a good way, though. I felt free.”

“I can make all that fear go away,” Donnie quoted her. 

“What?” April looked puzzled. 

“It’s what you said to me,” Donnie quickly explained. “Before the first time you tried to, uh, attack me. Is that what you meant? That you could bite me and then I’d feel free like you?” 

He watched, fascinated, as her cheeks turned pink and she quickly looked away. Surely she wasn’t that embarrassed? “April?”

She let out a long breath. “That’s uh, not exactly what I meant,” she muttered, still not meeting his eyes. 

“What _did_ you mean then?” Donnie pressed. 

She shook her head and didn’t say anything. Donnie stared at her. “April,” he said tentatively. “Why did you single me out?” 

“What do you mean?” she asked. She was still looking away.

He usually wasn’t like this. He usually was fine to let things between them go undiscussed. They’d still never talked about when she’d kissed him at the farmhouse. But this time. This time he wanted to know. He wanted to hear it from her instead of wrestling with himself over what it might mean.

“When you turned,” he said. “We were all there. Me, Leo, Raph, Mikey. But you spoke to _me_. ‘Come with me, Donnie,’ you said. ‘Come with me, Donnie. I can make all that fear go away.’ Why me?”

April squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. “I guess… I don’t know. I saw all of you standing there. But you... It was like I saw you and my mind went Yes. That’s the one.” She finally looked at him. “You were the one I wanted.”

“And then? When you bit me?” Donnie couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. There was something here and maybe if he was careful… if he didn’t push too hard… 

April cringed. “Shit,” she muttered under her breath. 

“No, April, it’s ok. I’m not upset,” Donnie said hastily before lowering his voice. “But, d-do you remember what you said? Before you bit me?”

April nodded, but didn’t say anything. _No, please don’t clam up now._

“You know, April,” Donnie said, hoping to coax her into talking. “When I was turned, certain things, things that I had already felt, were… they felt like they got a lot more intense. Like things that I wanted. Or things that I wanted to do.” He could feel heat in his cheeks and he looked at her. She was staring back at him and she almost looked relieved. 

“Maybe it was that freedom. How it felt like you could do anything?” he continued and April nodded. “Maybe it was that feeling of being fearless that made those, uh, urges seem like they were, you know, good ideas. Like, what was there to lose?” 

April nodded again. “I think I know what you mean,” she said softly. “When I was, you know,” she gestured to her teeth. “There were things I wanted that… well, normally didn't seem like things I _should_ want. Or just seemed too complicated. But when we were vampires, it was like, poof! No complications! Just take what you want.” 

“And… you wanted me?” Donnie whispered, scared and excited to hear her response. 

April stood absolutely still for an excruciating five seconds before nodding her head. 

Donnie couldn’t stop himself. He had to know. “Just to bite?” 

April closed her eyes and shook her head. “No,” she muttered. “Not just to bite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, she said it! 
> 
> Next chapter: April comes clean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April admits she’s been harboring some feelings and she and Donnie finally act on some of those thoughts they had when they were vampires.

_ April closed her eyes. And shook her head. “No,” she muttered. “Not just to bite.” _

Donnie drew in a ragged breath. _Oh my god._ His mind was whirling. Not just to bite. So, there it was. She officially had wanted more from him. She’d wanted _him_. And she’d said she’d wanted him before she was turned, but she’d been holding herself back. But did that mean she was going to keep holding herself back now that things had returned to normal? 

“April,” he said shakily. “I… when I was a vampire. It, it didn’t change how I felt about things. Uh, about you. It just intensified everything.” He blushed as he recalled some of the X-rated things that had gone through his vampiric mind. “So, if you’re saying you wanted me for more than just a quick snack… Does that mean…?”

April opened her eyes. Her lips curled into a shy, crooked smile. “Yeah,” she said in a small voice. “I like you, Donnie.”

Donnie huffed out a breath and beamed. It felt like the sun was shining on his face even though he was underground. April’s grin widened to match his before she ducked her head again. 

“I’ve liked you for a while,” she admitted. “It’s just that… there was always so much going on. I was overwhelmed for so long. I didn’t need one more confusing thing in my life.”

It felt like his sun had disappeared behind the clouds. His smile faltered and April must have noticed. She placed her hand on his arm. 

“Donnie,” she sighed. “You have to see it from my point of view. I was _sixteen_. My dad was gone. My city was invaded. And I was falling for a boy who wasn’t even the same species as me! It was a lot.” 

Donnie nodded. He hadn’t thought about it like that. She was right, though. It had been a lot. And it hadn’t gotten much easier. “I get it,” he said. 

April smiled at him gently. “I was going to tell you. When the time was right. I guess I just never figured out when. Annnd then I got turned into a vampire. And just, wow, some of the thoughts I had while I was turned,” her eyes darted away. “Let’s just say my mind made it, uh, very clear how I felt about you.”

Donnie noticed the flush in her cheeks and his heart began to pound inside his chest. _Oh_. Oh wow. If her thoughts about him were anything like his thoughts about her. Yeah. Ok then. 

He stood up and leaned against the table next to her, their bodies only inches apart. He took a deep breath. “Yeah. I, uh, I had some very _clear_ thoughts about you, too.”

April let out a quiet snort. “Oh yeah?”

“Ye-ah,” Donnie said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Let’s just say it was probably a good thing we were all so preoccupied with fighting after I got turned.”

“Oh?” April said, leaning into him sideways with her arms crossed.

“Yeah. I had two prime directives when I was a vampire and attacking Leo, Mikey, and Renet was only _one_ of them.”

April slid over further so that their sides were now smack against each other. “What was the other?” she asked. Her voice was quiet, but steady and her eyes never left his. He was suddenly very aware of how dry his lips felt and he flicked out his tongue to moisten them. 

His heart was hammering as he took a shallow breath and responded. “I wanted you. Not to bite, uh, obviously. To… to have you. In other ways.” 

He heard a tiny gasp escape April’s lips. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to be more explicit. What if it scared her away? 

“I think,” April finally said, “That our vampire mojo, or whatever you want to call it, must have enhanced both of our, um, desires. Because I… I wanted to have you too. In the same ways I think you’re getting at.”

Holy shell. She’d wanted to… too? Donnie flashed back to the thoughts he’d had as a vampire and he was hit with a mental image of the two of them wrapped around each other, all teeth and entangled limbs and naked bodies. 

_You’re mine._

He blinked several times then cleared his throat. “So, you’re saying you’ve thought about… about us? Together? Like that?” he said. “I mean, before you got turned.”

April nodded. “I don’t think I would have had those thoughts when I was a vampire if I didn’t have them as a human,” she admitted. She laughed lightly. “And by the way, this is so not how I envisioned you finding out that I’ve been entertaining those thoughts.”

Donnie laughed with her. “For what it’s worth, I honestly don’t care how I found out. I’m just glad I did.”

They smiled fondly at each other while Donnie internally debated with himself. Should he kiss her? This was the kind of moment when people kissed, right? But was that too forward? Too assumptive? She’d just admitted she’d thought of them. Together. And that she liked him. So, maybe she’d be ok with—

His thoughts were interrupted by April curling her fingers around his holster and pulling him closer to her. Oh. _Ohh_. He let her pull him down until his face was level with hers. She was leaning into him and oh god this was really happening. His eyes shut as their faces came together and a small, happy moan sounded from his mouth the moment their lips touched. 

Holy chalupa. April was kissing him. He threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. Her lips felt soft and warm against his own, and now they were moving against his mouth. He kissed her back, following along with the way her lips moved against his and opening his mouth slightly to pull her plump lower lip in between his. 

April sighed happily and his heart thrummed. She was actually enjoying this! He wanted to scream with joy, but the idea of taking his lips off of April seemed very unattractive at the moment. 

A second later, he felt her tongue brush against his lips and he opened them wider, eager to continue. April’s tongue slid against his own and Donnie was in heaven. He could taste the coffee she’d had earlier and he groaned into her mouth. April reached up and wrapped the tails of his mask around her fingers, then, pushing with her other hand against his plastron, she guided him back down to his seat. She climbed into his lap, straddling his hips, her lips never breaking from his.

Donnie wondered if she could feel his heart slamming against his rib cage as she pressed herself against his front. His hands fluttered for a second as he tried to decide where to place them before finally settling them on her hips. She felt warm and soft in his hands, and he was so tempted to squeeze her, knowing his fingertips were just inches away from the swell of her ass. 

Instead, he began trailing kisses across her smooth jaw and down her neck on the side that wasn’t bandaged, sucking and licking at her and enjoying the taste of April. How many times had he wondered what she would taste like? How many times had he imagined what kind of sounds she might make as he loved her? The happy little moans and sighs currently bubbling out of her mouth were better than anything he’d imagined in his head and it only spurred him on.

“Mmm Donnie,” April moaned and he felt his blood coursing south. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and brought his hands around to rub her thighs. His thumbs grazed along her inner thigh and April rolled her hips in response. He groaned and she did it again. How far were they going to go here?

If she kept moving like that, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from dropping down for much longer. He peeked around her to confirm the door to his lab was closed—it was, but it wasn’t locked. He sighed. It was probably for the best. As much as he wanted this (and oh god did he want it), this was happening much too fast.

“A-April,” he mumbled as he pulled back from her. God, she was gorgeous, sitting there in his lap with her arms around his neck, her lips slightly swollen from their kissing.

“Hmm?” She smiled and hummed. 

“We… I think we should probably… uh, can we hit the breaks for a second?” he said, his head still a little fuzzy. 

“Sure,” she said. She brought her hands around to rest on the top of his plastron. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah! Absolutely! That… that was amazing. I’m just… you know, the door isn’t locked, and anyone could walk in here,” he rambled. 

She nodded and he got the sense that she understood what he was really saying. “I was going to stop us, D,” she assured him. “Despite what vampire April thinks, I’m not ready to… you know.”

“Oh yeah, of course,” Donnie said, trying to sound more casual than he felt. “No rush. None at all. You know me, heh, I can wait.”

April winced, then reached out and cupped his cheek. “I know you can,” she said. “And I appreciate that. Seriously. Thanks for waiting for me.”

Donnie smiled, knowing full well she wasn’t just talking about sex. “It was worth it.”

April leaned in and kissed him again, briefly this time, then climbed off his lap. She held out a hand, inviting him to get up and he took it. “It’s pretty late,” she said. “I was planning to crash here for the night. Would it be ok if I slept in your room? No funny business,” she added, wiggling her finger back and forth at him. 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Donnie said, letting her pull him along behind her toward the door. “No funny business. I swear.” He felt like he was floating. This had been one of the strangest and somehow best days of his life. And it was now ending with April tugging him to bed with her. 

April turned just as they got to the door. “Ok,” she whispered conspiratorially. “Maybe a _little_ funny business.”

Donnie’s brows shot up. What exactly was she implying? 

April shook her head and grinned. “We’ll just… keep it PG-13, ok?”

“Sounds good to me,” Donnie beathed before opening the door for her and following her to his room. She’d been right all along. He really was hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... I know I originally said this was gonna be three chapters. But I lied. I wound up writing a forth. 
> 
> Hakuna your tatas, it’s not going to be smut. It’s more like a bonus chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reading back through this fic while I was posting it, I started wondering about what might have been going on in April’s head while she was a vampire. I had her admit to entertaining certain thoughts about Donnie, so we know she went through it just as bad as he did.
> 
> It proved to be too tempting. So here’s a bonus chapter from Vampire!April’s point of view during Monsters Among Us.

Her fingers gripped at the ground as if it were the only thing anchoring her to reality. The initial pain and terror was slowly starting to drain and in its place, something like fire was racing through her veins. But it didn’t hurt. Far from it. It was as if it were vulcanizing her. Making her stronger and more powerful. It felt… good. 

She could distantly hear Donnie calling to her, begging her to fight it. But it was too late. She straightened, pulling the wig from her head and smiling as she felt the strength coiling in her limbs. 

“Why would I fight it… I feel so _good_!” she smirked. She stared at the turtles, amused by the looks of horror on their faces. Silly boys, she thought. Soon they’ll know. There’s nothing to be afraid of. 

Her focus narrowed in on Donnie. Poor, gangly Donnie who was looking stricken on her behalf. He was always so sweet. She wondered if he’d taste sweet as well. He would be her first, she decided. There was no one she’d rather bite. No one she’d rather taste. 

And speaking of tasting and biting, she was now aware of another sensation creeping through her. She suddenly knew exactly what she needed to do. She would bite him. Turn him. Then they could finally be together. No more wishy washy back and forth debating with herself. 

She would turn him and then he’d be hers. Yes, he would be her first in many ways tonight. She’d make him forget all that anxiety, all that fear. Fuck, she’d make him forget his own name.

She held out a hand to him. “Come with me, Donnie,” she rasped. “I can make all that fear go away. Just one bite.” 

For a second it looked like it was working. She heard him sigh her name and she took an eager step forward. _Yes Donnie. Come to me. Let me make you mine._

She nearly screamed in frustration when his meddling brother destroyed the moment. Damnit. They’d all need to be turned, but she made a mental note to bite Raph extra _hard_ for that. 

She growled and readied herself to attack, but she was distracted by a brilliant light suddenly appearing in the sky…

* * *

**Later…**

April entered the lair smug in the knowledge that, as usual, the turtles had no defenses or booby traps set up to impede her or the growing band of monsters who now followed her. She let them rush forward around her as she took in the scene, searching for the one she’d been after all night.

There he was. She set off across the lair, moving unseen throughout the melee, slowly closing in on her target. 

Energy hummed in her every nerve. This was what she’d been waiting for. She’d bite him and he’d be all hers. From there it would be two more turtles to go and then they’d have all the time in the world to enjoy each other, to explore each other’s new forms. 

She already had her mind made up. She’d have him in his room first, and she’d be on top. She’d ride him until her thighs ached and her hips were sore from his strong hands grasping onto her. She’d grip the edges of his plastron and fuck him into his own mattress, making him groan her name as he filled her up, first with his cock, then with his seed. 

They’d defile his lab next. She’d shove him into his chair and wrench his legs open before taking his cock as deeply as she could get it down her throat. She wanted to see his eyes roll back in his head as she worked him over. She wanted to know how long he would take it before he grabbed her and bent her over his lab table and _took_ her. She couldn’t wait to hear the sounds he’d make as he fucked her roughly and came inside her. 

She was close enough that she could smell him now. His familiar scent laced with adrenaline and fear. It was too perfect—he wasn’t even looking in her direction. 

She pounced and landed on his back, screaming “You’re mine, Donnie!” before biting into the inviting flesh of his neck. His flavor burst over her tongue—all iron and salt—and she was vaguely aware of him screaming. He managed to throw her off, but the deed was done. He was hers. 

She watched as he ran with his brothers and that strange girl. That was fine. She could wait. It was only a matter of time before he’d turn and then… then they’d have some fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampires. So thirsty... eh?


End file.
